Like A Wild Daisy
by KittieKat121
Summary: Vampires can't have children, but what if there was a way? A way to defy the laws of nature themselves and give Alice and Jasper a baby? This story shows the ups and downs of the pregnancy, the upbringing, and the life of the newest addition to the Cullen family. But one question remains; will it be a fashion-savvy mini Alice or a southern-talkin' mini Jasper?
1. A Secret Gift And A Special Drink

**A/N: Heyy, so this idea's been floating around in my head for quite a while...I wanted this to be a serious story but it's come out a little cheesy. Anyway, let me know what you think of it and if I should continue! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A secret gift and a special drink**

Carlisle entered the house followed by a woman I'd never seen before - except in my vision of this very moment. Carlisle had asked us all to wait at home for him tonight, as he was bringing an old friend to stay with us for a few days.

"This is my wife, Esme, and this is Rosalie and Emmett. Over there is Edward and Bella, and their daughter Renesmee. And this is Alice and Jasper." Carlisle introduced us all to the woman. "Everyone, this is Dana. She's an old friend of mine." Everyone said their hellos and Dana smiled politely and said hello back. "Dana, you are welcome to stay here for as long as you like."

"Thankyou, Carlisle." Dana said, "You're very kind."

"I'll show you to the guest room so you can unpack your things." Esme said, giving Dana a warm smile and leading her upstairs. The rest of us split up and went about our normal activities; Edward was teaching Renesmee math, Bella was reading a book, Emmett and Rose disappeared to do god-knows-what, Carlisle went to his study and Jasper and I sat down in the other room to watch TV.

The program was about hospitals and maternity wards and I turned to Jasper. "Did you ever want children, Jazz?"

It was a question that had plagued my thoughts for quite a while now, but I'd never had the courage to actually ask. Had Jasper wanted children? It was the one thing that I couldn't give him - did he resent me for that?

"Sure. A long time ago, I guess." Jasper replied, "My mother always wanted grandkids. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering." I said

"Ali?" Jasper asked, obviously sensing through my emotions that there was more to my question.

"It's just that...if you wanted kids...I mean, I'd feel bad, ya know?" I said, "I can't give you children. Didn't you ever feel like it would be better to be with someone who _could_ give you a family?"

"Alice, I want you for _you_, not because you're a baby-making machine." Jasper said, and I couldn't help a smile playing at my lips. "And as for family - we have family! And if it weren't for you I wouldn't have them, so in my eyes you _have_ given me a family."

"Really?" I asked, "So you don't want children?"

"I'm not saying I don't want children." Jasper reasoned, "If there was a way, of _course_ I would want children. What I'm saying is that I don't mind that we can't because I have you, and that's enough."

I smiled at Jasper, "You truly are amazing."

"Not as amazing as you are." I told him, leaning up to kiss him.

"Ewww! That's gross." A small voice said from behind the sofa. Jasper and I broke apart and laughed.

"Hello Nessie." Jasper said as Renesmee jumped over the sofa and landed inbetween us.

"Hey." She said, "Dad said Aunty Alice has to babysit me whilst you lot go out."

"Where are we going?" Jasper asked

"Hunting, I think." Renesmee said, "Dad said that Aunty Alice went recently so she could sit out and stay with me."

"How thoughtful of him." I grumbled.

"We'll have fun!" Renesmee said, "Can we play make over?"

"Of course we can!" I said, smiling. Maybe it wouldn't be all bad, after all.

"Jasper, get your butt out here or we're leaving without you!" Emmett yelled from the other room.

"I guess I have to go." Jasper said. He leaned down and pecked me on the lips, "Have fun."

"Give _me_ a kiss Uncle Jasper!" Renesmee begged and Jasper laughed, kissing her forehead and ruffling her hair. Oh, I could _so_ picture him being a Dad.

"See you later, Jazz." I called as he left. I turned back to Renesmee. "So, what do you want to do Nessie?"

"Dress up?" Renesmee asked, "Or make overs?" What an ultimatum! Did I really have to choose? "Or both?"

"Both." I said instantly, glad I didn't have to choose. "Definitely both."

An hour later, Renesmee was led on the floor in a sparkly blue dress with her hair and make up done neatly colouring in one of her books. I watched her as she coloured in pictures of unicorns and fairies in bright, unrealistic colours. Six year olds were so cute! I wish I had one. Wait, where did that come from? I'd never really had much interest in children. I mean, sure, they were cute and their tiny little outfits were adorable, but I'd never really wanted a child of my own. Until now...maybe?

"You really want a child, don't you?" A voice said from behind me. I turned to see Dana standing there. I hadn't realised she was still here - I'd assumed she'd gone hunting with the others. "I can tell."

"How?" I asked.

"It's part of my gift." She said, sitting down beside me on the coach and also watching Renesmee, who was paying no attention to our conversation.

"I didn't know you had a gift?" I asked.

Dana nodded. "It's a very special gift, but not many people know about it."

"Does Carlisle know?" I asked. Dana shook her head. Then I realised that I hadn't asked the most obvious question. "What is it?"

"I can defy the laws of nature." Dana said, "Not all of them, but some."

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"You can't have children because you're a vampire and your body cannot go through the changes that it would have to in the process of conceiving, carrying, and giving birth to a child." Dana said, "That is a law of nature."

"So you can...defy that?" I asked, "Like you can have children?"

Dana shook her head, "It doesn't work on myself."

"What do you..." I trailed off and my eyes widened in surprise, "Wait, you mean you can make other vampires pregnant?"

"Not exactly. You'd still need a man, honey." Dana said.

I laughed, "Right, but you can make it _possible_?" Dana nodded. "That's...amazing. It's incredible!"

"But I only do it to people who really deserve a child." Dana said, "Not everyone does. Especially when it comes to vampires. But you...you don't kill humans. Your whole life has been devoted to finding and then to loving your mate. You've helped your family time and time again, and you're amazing with Renesmee."

It took a second to sink in. When it hit, I just gaped at Dana, my eyes bulging and my mouth open. "You want to make it possible for _me_ to become pregnant?"

"It's what I came here for." Dana said, "My gift tells me when someone is in need of it."

"But...before today I never even _thought_ of having children!" I said

"That doesn't matter." Dana said, "Before today you never thought it would be possible."

"I...you would really do that for me?" I asked.

"You deserve a child. You and Jasper both do!" Dana said.

"How...how does it work?" I asked.

"I'll make you a special drink and use my gift to enchant it," Dana began, "After you drink it you will have two days where you will be able to conceive. If you _do_ become pregnant in that time, your body will be able to carry the baby the same way it would with a human baby. If you don't everything will return to normal."

"So the pregnancy...it would be just like a human one?" I asked, "I mean, when Bella was pregnant-"

"I know, but she was human." Dana interrupted, "And the baby wasn't the same as her. Your baby would be full vampire and you, as a vampire, would be strong enough to carry it. It would be just like a human carrying a human baby. During the pregnancy you may become a little more...human, though."

"What do you mean?" I asked

"You'll need to sleep, and you'll need to eat human foods as well as blood." Dana said. I wrinkled my nose at the thought of human food, "You'll probably find it quite appetizing, actually. Your gift may become weaker, and your other vampire abilities like strength and speed will also not be as strong - still better than a human's abilities, but not so strong that it'll match your families."

"And once the baby's born...what will it be like?" I asked

"You will go completely back to normal. As for the baby...It will be like a normal vampire, mostly." Dana said, "It will drink blood and have enhanced abilities just like a vampire. It will age normally up until 18 years and then physically stop aging. Whilst it's growing up it'll need to sleep, but apart from that everything will be the same as a vampire. These children tend to be very gifted though - they may have several different vampire gifts."

"And there are no risks?" I asked.

"None." Dana said, "Do you want me to do it?"

"Please." I said, "_Please_."

Dana smiled at me, "I'll get started on that drink."

~o.O.o~

"Jasper." I purred into his ear as he stepped through the door.

"Hi darlin'." Jasper said, his surprise at my lust quite obvious. I took his hand and pulled him out of the front door without another word. I would just take him upstairs, except it was always kind of hard to have sex when everyone in your family had enhanced hearing... "Where are we going?"

"Wait and see." I said, stopping only long enough to kiss him before carrying on. I led him to Emmett and Rose's old place - the house that Esme had built for them when they'd first got together. They hadn't lived there in years, but I knew they went back there sometimes when they wanted some privacy.

"Darlin', what's got you so-" I cut Jasper off by kissing him, wrapping my arms around him. There wasn't time to explain - I only had two days to conceive this baby! Not breaking the kiss, I opened the door to the house and pulled us inside. The door slammed closed behind us and I pushed Jasper up against it, still kissing him. Not needing to breath definitely had it's perks.

I spun us around and led Jasper up the stairs to the guest bedroom. Esme had thought it a bit pointless when she built the house, but I was glad of it now. I had a feeling that Emmett and Rose had been here earlier today and I didn't exactly like the thought of doing it in their bed. I pushed Jasper into the room and down onto the bed as I began unbuttoning his shirt. He didn't take much convincing to start taking both of our clothes off...

~o.O.o~

"Alice?" Jasper asked.

"Mmm?" I said, not opening my eyes.

"That was..." He trailed off.

"Amazing." I filled in, opening one eye to look across at Jasper. He was mostly covered up by the sheets, but I could see his bare chest and couldn't resist putting my hands all over it. How come he was so incredibly gorgeous?

"Amazing." Jasper agreed. "You took me by surprise though. What brought all this on?"

"I missed you." I said with a shrug. I didn't want to tell him about Dana's gift until I knew if it had worked. There was no point getting his hopes up, right? Most humans took months of trying to get pregnant. I didn't have months - I had two days.

"I was only gone for a couple of hours." Jasper said, smirking at me. I shrugged again.

"I always miss you when you're gone." I said. Truth.

"That's really the only reason? Jasper asked.

"Yep." I said. Lie.

"Well, who am I to complain?" Jasper said, pulling me closer to him and kissing me lightly. "I love you, Alice."

"I love you too." I said, then after a moment I pulled away from him. "We should get back to the others - they'll notice we're gone."

"Notice?" Jasper asked, "Alice when I got home they were all standing behind me - you dragged me right past them all."

"Oh." I said. I hadn't even seen them - I'd been so focused on Jasper. Whoops.

Jasper laughed, "I'm sure they won't mind."

"You think Emmett and Rose know we used their guest room?" I asked

"Either that or Bella and Edward's place - and we all know what happened last time you 'borrowed' the key to their house." Jasper teased. Yeah, I remembered. I'd snuck in to sort out Bella's closet and she'd thrown a massive hissy fit. To be fair, she'd completely messed up what I'd carefully organized before they moved in.

"Oh well. They'll have to deal with it." I said as I slipped out of bed and changed back into my clothes. "You coming?"

"Sure." Jasper said and he put his own clothes back on.

We walked back to the main house hand in hand, smiling all the way. When we got back, everyone dutifully acting as though nothing had happened. I do love our family! Renesmee came and give me a hug and I noticed that she'd changed back into her earlier outfit and the make up had been washed off. I raised an eyebrow. "Mommy made me."

"Bella! How could you be so mean to a little six year old?" I asked.

"How could you put lipstick on a little six year old?" Bella asked.

"It was subtle!" I argued.

"It was bright pink!" Bella said.

"Cherry Blossom Pink!" I corrected. I'd considered Fuchsia Fall Pink but I'd decided it was too bold for Renesmee. Bella was giving me that look that said she didn't care which shade of pink I was talking about. She gave me that look more than you'd think. "Alright, whatever! No lipstick next time!"

A cool hand was laid on my arm as Renesmee projected her thoughts onto me. _You _are_ lying, right?_

"Of course!" I mouthed with a grin, before turning back to Bella. "I promise."

Edward was glaring at me. I don't think he cared about the lipstick so much - he knew that there was no point arguing with me over make up - but he didn't like the fact that I was lying to Bella. Well, If he didn't like it he could just get out of my thoughts, couldn't he?

"Hey, where's Dana?" I asked

"She's upstairs." Carlisle said.

"I'll be right back, 'kay?" I asked, and I left before any of them could answer.

I knocked on Dana's door. "It's Alice."

"Come in." Dana said and I did.

"Has it...worked? Can you tell?" I asked. I kept the conversation vague, as I knew anyone downstairs could be listening if they wanted to.

Dana shook her head, "It's too early to tell."

"When will I know?" I asked. I'd already searched the future but I couldn't see anything. It wasn't necessarily because I wasn't going to have the baby - there was just kind of a blank space there. I couldn't tell if I would have a baby or not. It was annoying.

"Well, for most women the first sign would be missing a period," Dana said, "But that's obviously not going to work here. It's too soon for a pregnancy test to pick up on anything and it wouldn't work with you anyway. It'll show on a scan at about 5 weeks."

"5 weeks?" I echoed, "Why won't a pregnancy test work?"

"It tests your urine." Dana said.

"Oh." I said. That would be hard since I didn't have any. "So I really have to wait a whole 5 weeks?"

"Good luck, kid." She said.

"Why can't I see in the future if I'll have a baby or not?" I asked

"Probably because another vampire's gift was involved. It might dim your gift whilst you're pregnant - _if_ you're pregnant." Dana said, "I'm not entirely sure."

I suddenly noticed she was packing, "Are you leaving already?"

"I only came here to do this for you. There's so point in staying longer." She said

"Thank you." I said, taking Dana by surprise by hugging her.

"You're going to be a great mom." Dana told me. I smiled widely at her.

"Thank you." I said again, "For everything."

5 weeks...I could wait that long.

* * *

**Okaaay, so what did you think? The next chapter will skip ahead 5 weeks to when she finds out she IS pregnant (Well it wouldn't be a very good story if she WASN'T now would it?). Review!**

**(By the way, Renesmee ages at a normal human speed in this story...hence why she's only 6. Also I think I'm just gunna pretend that the Volturi part of Breaking Dawn didn't happen...)**


	2. Scans And Sisters

**Chapter 2: Scans and Sisters**

***5 WEEKS LATER***

"Who's up for a race?" Emmett asked, grinning at us. We were all going out hunting. Bella and Edward wanted to take Renesmee somewhere quieter to hunt, and so they disappeared before Emmett could drag them into the race. Esme and Carlisle also made their excuses, but Rose, Jasper, and I were game.

"Alright." Rose said, "Ready...set..."

Before she could say 'go' both Emmett and Jasper took off. What is it with guys and cheating? Rose and I rolled our eyes at each other before taking off after our husbands. Emmett branched out in one direction and Rose followed him, whilst I took the path that Jasper had chosen. It didn't take long for me to get him in sight again.

I leapt from tree to tree, chasing Jasper as he zipped between branches. I'd almost caught up with him when I completely missed the trunk I was aiming for and began falling down towards the ground. Seconds before I made contact with the hard earth beneath me, Jasper caught me and smiled down at me.

"It's not like you to be clumsy." He teased, but I couldn't concentrate on what he was saying. Everything was growing fuzzy as my eyelids fluttered closed. "Alice? Alice!"

~o.O.o~

The next thing I remember was opening my eyes and being up in Carlisle's study. I blinked and Jasper came into focus, leaning over me - his expression both worried and confused. Carlisle was there too, examining me.

"What happened?" I asked sleepily.

"You...I think you fainted." Jasper said.

"Vampires can't faint." I reminded him.

"I know." Jasper said through gritted teeth. I looked up at him, wondering why he was so angry. "You were unconscious Alice! Vampire's can't be unconscious - I thought you must be dead!"

"I'm not dead." I said.

"Obviously." Jasper rolled his eyes.

I turned to Carlisle, "How is this even possible?"

"I don't know..." Carlisle admitted, "We don't sleep, so-"

"Wait." I said. In my perfect vampire memory I could see Dana, standing in front of me and telling me that if I became pregnant then I would need to sleep. It was the only explanation I could think of; how else could I have fainted?

"What is it?" Jasper asked.

"This is going to sound crazy." I said cautiously, "But hear me out okay?"

"Okay." Jasper said, obviously confused.

"I think...I'm pregnant." I said. Two pairs of topaz eyes looked at me like I'd gone mad. "Look I know it sounds stupid, but...Okay, so you know when Dana came to stay a little while ago? Well it turns out her vampire gift is that she can make it possible for vampires to become pregnant, and we got talking when you guys all went out hunting and...well, she made it possible for me to become pregnant and then she said that we wouldn't be sure until it could show up on a scan at 5 weeks...but I guess that's now. Anyway, she said that if I got pregnant I'd need to sleep and that would explain why I was unconscious...and I'm really sorry I didn't say anything but I didn't want to get your hopes up if I wasn't really pregnant and-"

"Alice, calm down." Carlisle interrupted. "Let me do a scan - I've still got all the equipment from when Bella was pregnant."

Carlisle got the machine out and spread gel on my stomach. I watched the screen intently and sure enough a little foetus-like blob showed up.

"Oh Jazz, look!" I breathed, not taking my eyes off of the screen. Jasper didn't say anything, just stared at the screen too. I looked down at my stomach and a thought hit me. "Jazz, I'm gunna get so fat! None of my clothes will fit!" I moaned. Then I brightened, "I'll have to go shopping for maternity clothes!"

Jasper grabbed me then and kissed me. When we finally pulled apart I stared at him. "Shopping doesn't usually get you this excited."

"It's not the shopping. It's you." Jasper said, "You are the most amazing woman in the world." He rested his hands on my stomach, "And you've given me more than I ever could have asked for. I love you, Alice."

"I love you too, Jazz." I whispered

"I think I ought to give Dana a call." Carlisle said, still shaking is head in amazement and confusion.

"She probably already knows." I said, "It's part of her gift."

My phone started ringing in my pocket and I fished it out. Dana and I had swapped numbers before she left, and it was her Caller ID that was flashing on my screen. I grinned and opened the phone. "Hi Dana."

"Congratulations Alice!" She cooed.

"Dana I can't thank you enough! I-" Before I could continue, Jasper had pulled the phone from my hand.

"Dana? You have no idea how happy you've made us." He said, "How can we ever repay you?"

I could hear Dana's soft laughter through the phone before she responded. "Love and care for your child - that is all the thanks I need."

"Don't worry about that." Jasper said, unable to control the smile that was breaking over his face, "This baby will have more love and care than twenty children would need."

"I know it will." Dana said, and I could imagine her smiling a smile that rivalled Jasper's. "Good luck you two."

"Thanks again Dana." Jasper said, and I heard the click that told me the call had ended.

"Where is everyone?" I asked, wondering why my family hadn't come running in the second they'd heard about the pregnancy with their vampire hearing.

"Still out hunting." Jasper replied, "Should we call and tell them?"

"No, wait for them to come back." I said, "I want to tell them when they're all together. Oh Jazz, this is so exciting!"

"Congratulations, you two." Carlisle said, putting a hand on Jasper's shoulder and smiling at me. I smiled back at the man who had been my father figure for almost a century. Carlisle and Esme were the only parents I could remember, but they were enough. They were the best parents any of us could have wished for, and if me and Jasper were half as good parents for our baby, then it would be a very lucky child.

"Is it going to be a boy or a girl?" Jasper asked and I turned to face Carlisle for the answer. He was looking at me and I realised that the question hadn't been aimed at Carlisle at all. I looked between Jasper and Carlisle, both of them waiting to hear the sex of my future baby.

"I-I don't know." I said

"Can't you see it?" Jasper asked. I shook my head.

"Dana said that my gift would probably be weak during the pregnancy." I explained, "I can't see whether it'll be a boy or a girl - I can't see the baby _at all_."

"Never mind." Jasper said, sensing the slight annoyance and sadness when I remembered that my gift would be weakened. "I'll love it whichever it is."

I smiled and leaned towards Jasper. He put his arm around me as I leaned my head against his chest and whispered to him, "We're going to have a _baby_, Jasper!"

I couldn't see Jasper's face, but I knew he was grinning. Carlisle smiled, "I think I can hear the others coming back."

Sure enough, ten seconds later we could hear the sound of the doors opening downstairs and Edward and Bella coming back with Renesmee. They were usually the first back because they didn't like taking Renesmee out too far or for too long. Geez, was I going to be as overprotective of my baby as Edward and Bella were of Renesmee?

Edward was upstairs in seconds, "Baby?"

Of course, he'd heard my thought. I grinned at him, "Hey Edward, guess what?"

"You're pregnant?" Bella asked, staring at the screen where my scan could still be seen. My grin got even bigger as I nodded. "How is that even possible?"

"Remember Dana?" I asked, "She has a rather special gift and she decided to use it on me."

"Alice that's amazing!" Esme - who'd arrived home seconds after the others - said, and Edward and Bella nodded in agreement.

"Does this mean I'll have a sister or brother?" Renesmee asked looking at Alice's stomach as if she could see the baby there.

"Cousin." Edward corrected her.

"I've always wanted a cousin!" Renesmee declared, even though she'd never breathed a word about cousins in all her life. I grinned at her.

"Do you want a girl cousin or a boy cousin?" I asked.

"A girl." Renesmee said straight away. "Boys are smelly and rude."

"You've got that right." I said as everyone laughed at the seriousness of Renesmee's tone as she spoke.

"Hey." Jasper said, mock hurt as he tapped the end of my nose. "Are you saying I smell?"

I took a over-dramatic sniff, "Yeah. You stink, Jazz. Worse than a werewolf."

"Right! That's it!" Jasper said, and I shrieked as he grabbed me and started torturing me through tickling.

"Jaaasppeerrrrrrr!" I shrieked as I tried to wriggle away from him and ended up falling off of Carlisle's examination table.

I picked myself up and shot Jasper a mock-angry look. "You're mean, Jasper. You should be looking after me; I'm carrying your baby!"

"I'm sorry." Jasper said, pulling me into his arms and kissing my forehead, "It won't happen again."

"I should think not." I said. I could hear Rosalie and Emmett arriving home now, and they came upstairs to the study where they could hear us talking.

"You lost the race." Emmett told me with a smug grin. I'd forgotten all about the race. "Rosie came in a close second."

"What's everyone doing up here?" Rosalie asked.

I grinned at Jasper. "Actually, we've got some news."

Rosalie raised a perfectly shaped eye brow at me. Emmett was the one who spoke, "News? What news?"

"Well...I'm pregnant." I said, my smile growing bigger and bigger and Jasper's mirroring mine. They didn't say anything for a second, and then Rosalie narrowed her eyes. Without saying a word, she turned on her heels and disappeared from the house - running into the forest from the sounds of it. Emmett gave me an apologetic look.

"Sorry; I'd better go after her." He said, "But congratulations Alice. You too, Jasper. I dunno _what_ you did to get yourself pregnant, but good for you!"

Then he disappeared after Rosalie and left me staring at the spot where Rosalie had been standing. "Why is she mad?"

"She's not." Jasper said, squeezing my hand, "She's jealous and upset."

I trusted Jasper's judgement of her emotions perfectly. Plus, I knew that they made sense. "She's always wanted a baby of her own. That was stupid of me; she must feel awful."

"It's not your fault." Esme said, smiling warmly at me, "This is a great thing; Rosalie will come round. She'll love the baby like she did with Renesmee."

That may be true, but it wasn't the same as having a baby of your own. I debated whether to go after her and talk to her, but Edward shook his head. "Let her cool off."

I nodded. Emmett would calm her down; he always did. I loved my sister, but the truth was she was always upset about _something_ or other. I just wish that I hadn't been the one to upset her. Jasper, feeling my inner turmoil, squeezed my hand and gave me a smile and that was enough to banish all the negative emotions from my mind. Jasper; my mate, my husband, the love of my life, and now...the father of my baby. My baby! I couldn't stop a grin spreading across my face every time I thought about it. I was going to be a Mom and Jasper was going to be a Dad!

I squeezed Jasper's hand back and returned his smile. Not _my_ baby. _Our_ baby. A little part of us, a little mini version; both us of rolled into one perfect being. Our baby.

Jasper instinctively moved closer to me as happiness radiated from my body.

* * *

**Wow! I got so many reviews so quickly that I decided to update again today! Hope you liked the chapter! Please keep reviewing! :):)**

**This chapter is dedicated to ****_Sarah V_**** because she was my first ever reviewer on FanFiction and she's R&R'd all of my stories since, but she's a guest reviewer which means I can't thank her personally :( Anyway, this is me saying THANKYOU SARAH! :):):):)**

**Next update will be soon :)**


	3. A Shopping Trip and A Shock

**Chapter 3: A Shopping Trip and A Shock**

"Jasper! _Jaaassspperrr_!" I called as I entered the house. He appeared in front of me and I beamed at him. "Look at all the cool stuff I bought!"

He took the bags that I held out to him and looked inside. "Alice you're not even two months pregnant, I think you went a little over board with the maternity clothes."

I scowled at him. "I'm going to need these for _months_!"

"Would it be totally scandalous to wear the same outfit twice?" Jasper asked.

"Yes." I said, sticking my tongue out. Jasper smiled and took the rest of my bags, carrying them up the stairs for me even though I needed no assistance in lifting the bags that were - to me, anyway - practically weightless.

I followed him up the stairs and into our bedroom, where he dumped the bags on the bed. He surveyed the mass of shiny bags and then turned to me. "I don't even want to think about what's going to happen when you go shopping for baby furniture."

I think my face actually lit up. "I hadn't even _thought_ of that! How could I have overlooked something like that, Jasper? It must be the pregnancy hormones."

"I don't think you're far enough along for pregnancy hormones-" Jasper began, but I wasn't listening. I was lost in a dreamworld of nurseries and push chairs and cribs.

"I won't be able to decorate it's room until I find out if it's a boy or a girl." I said, "If it's a girl, I think we'll go white and baby pink, and if it's a boy we'll go white and navy blue. That way, we can get started now and do all the white stuff, and then just add either colour when we find out the sex."

"Ohh, if it's a girl we can paint princess castles and fairy worlds on the walls...and if it's a boy we can do pirate ships and jungles!" I carried on, "Oh Jazz, there's so much to do!"

"And we've got over 7 months to do it!" Jasper reminded me. "You'll probably change your mind about the room forty times before we actually get around to painting it."

"Will not!" I said, then I had an idea, "Wait, instead of that; why don't have the whole room underwater themed? With mermaids and fish and coral and stuff!" Jasper smirked and I realised that I'd just changed my mind about the room even though I'd said I wouldn't. I stuck out my tongue. "I'm still drafting ideas! Of course, I should probably wait until the closets built-"

"Built?" Jasper echoed, "We're building a closet?"

"Well the baby has to have a walk in closet!" I said.

"The baby won't be able to walk!" Jasper told me.

"I know that!" I said, "But I can carry the baby, and _I_ will be walking!"

"So, really, it's _you_ who had to have a walk in closet." Jasper teased.

"I'm not going to dignify that with a response." I said, turning on my heel and going back downstairs.

"Hey, where are you going, Darlin'?" Jasper asked, walking along side me.

"The rest of the bags are in the car." I said. Jasper's eyes widened ever so slightly. "What? You thought that was _everything_? Please! I thought you knew me better than that Jasper!"

When we got to the car we saw Emmett just coming up the drive. I bounded over to him. "Hey Em!"

"Hey." Emmett said.

"How's Rosalie?" I asked. We hadn't heard from her since she stormed out two days ago after I told her I was pregnant. Emmett had come back to grab some stuff and tell us that Rosalie wanted to stay at their house in the woods for a while. He hadn't told us any more than that, and it was killing me that I couldn't go and talk to Rosalie, but I was under strict orders from every member of my family that I wasn't allowed to talk to her until _she_ was ready. I knew they had a point, but I _hated_ waiting! It didn't help that because of my gift becoming weaker due to the pregnancy, I couldn't even see when she'd come home or talk to me again!

"She's...fine." Emmett said. It was the same thing he'd told us yesterday and the day before that when he'd 'popped in' to grab some clothes or jewellery that Rosalie had forgotten to ask him to fetch the previous day.

"She hates me, doesn't she?" I asked, blinking back waterless tears.

"No!" Emmett said, "She doesn't hate you Alice - of course she doesn't! She's just upset, that's all. I think she needs some alone time, but she's not mad at you Alice and she certainly doesn't hate you! You're her sister."

"Tell her to come home soon." I told him.

"Will do." He said, and he disappeared into the house. We grabbed the rest of the shopping from the car and passed Emmett on our way into the house and his way out.

"See ya later, Em." I called after him as he left in the direction of his and Rosalie's house.

After dropping of the rest of the shopping bags in our bedroom, we left them to be sorted out later and went downstairs to watch a movie. For the first time in almost a century, I didn't know the entire plot of the movie before we'd even picked it. I did get some glimpses of the ending, though, which sorta spoiled it.

The film ended but Jasper and I stayed on the couch, cuddled up together. After a while I yawned and Jasper shot me a look. "Alice? You're _tired_?"

"Hu...I guess so." I said, trying to remember the last time I'd felt tired. "Dana did say I'd have to sleep more as the pregnancy went on."

"Do you want to go to bed?" Jasper asked. I shook my head, already feeling sleep pulling at the corners of my consciousness. Wow. Falling asleep was a _weird_ feeling. I couldn't remember sleeping from my human life, and suddenly panic spiked through me. I was about to go to sleep...and I didn't even know _how_ to go to sleep! How would I wake myself up again? How would I- "Darlin', calm down, what's wrong?"

Jasper's soothing voice washing over me banished all my worries. Humans slept every day! I'd slept for the whole 19 years of my human existence, and so had Jasper and Carlisle and Bella and everyone else! I snuggled deeper into Jasper, feeling safe and warm tucked into his side, with a smile on my lips. "Nothing's wrong."

Jasper tightened his arms around me slightly so that he pulled me closer. I tried to keep my eyes open to say something more, but a century of missed sleep was finally catching up with me and I was falling into unconsciousness faster than my brain could fight against. Soon, I was asleep.

~o.O.o~

Jasper still had his arms around me when I woke up. He was quietly saying something to whoever else was in the room, obviously trying not to wake me up. How sweet! I let my eyelids flutter open and I turned my head up so I could look at Jasper. He beamed down at me.

"Good mornin'." He said. I smiled lazily. If falling asleep had been weird, waking up was just as weird. I felt like I should go straight back to sleep...or at least just lie here with my eyes closed until I felt like getting up. Actually, lying here in Jasper's arms _did_ sound pretty great!

Jasper leaned down and kissed me softly on the lips before smiling at me again, "You, Miss Cullen, are the cutest thing ever when you sleep!"

I let a lazy smile fall over my face, still too comfortable from my sleep to really make an effort. This just made Jasper grin further. I turned to see who he'd been talking to and discovered Bella standing in the doorway. She grinned at me, "Good sleep?"

"That's the first time I can ever remember sleeping." I said pulling away from Jasper slightly so I could talk to Bella, but staying close enough to him that I still felt the warm tingling feeling that I always got when I was this close to Jasper.

"You slept right through the night." Jasper told me. My eyes widened. It had been early evening when I'd gone to sleep - was he really telling me I'd slept until morning? It seemed like such a waste of time! Think of all the shopping I could have done in that time!

I blinked the last remnants of sleep from my eyes and stretched out my legs. Jasper rose to his feet as I did and followed me as I walked into the kitchen. Renesmee was sat at the table with Carlisle, learning something about US leaders of history. Carlisle smiled at me as I walked in. "How are you feeling, Alice?"

"Weird." I told him, "Sleeping is a weird experience."

Carlisle chuckled, "It was a bit of a shock to come home to find you sleeping on the couch."

I smiled. "I think there's going to be a lot of shocks during this pregnancy."

If only I'd known then just how accurate my words were.

* * *

**Hi again :) Thankyou sooo much to everyone who's reviewed/favourited/followed this story! Sorry this chapter was a bit short but hope you liked it! :):) I'll update again soon! :)**

**Go check out my newest fanfic _"You've Got Mail" _co-written by _Jalice2254 _- R&R! :):):)**


	4. My Compliments to The Chef

**Chapter 4: My Compliments to The Chef**

"Nessie, I need your opinion!" I called. Renesmee bounced into the room and looked at me expectantly. "Bears or bunny rabbits?"

Renesmee tilted her head at me. "What for?"

"The baby!" I said impatiently, "I figured you'd be the best person to ask because you're the only one who can remember being young enough to play with bears or bunny rabbits!"

"Ask Mom." Renesmee said with a shrug, "She'll remember."

"I'm asking _you_!" I moaned, "Come on Nessie, which will the baby prefer?"

"Bunnies?" Renesmee suggested. I looked at the two plush animals on my laptop screen.

"No, I think bears." I concluded. Renesmee rolled her eyes and left the room, muttering something that sounded an awful lot like _'Typical Aunty Alice'_ as she went. Who peed in _her_ cheerios this morning?

I flicked on the TV and searched through the channels until I got to teleshopping. It was currently advertising food processors, so I turned my attention back to the toy website on my laptop.

I looked up as I heard someone enter the room and tried to hide my shock as I saw Rosalie standing in the doorway. It had been a week now since I'd seen her, and I could only hope that her being here meant she'd forgiven me.

"Hey." She said quietly, not looking at me. I put my laptop on the table and stood up to face her.

"Rosalie, I-" I began.

"I don't want to talk about it." Rosalie said quickly. I was about to protest, but thought better of it. It seemed like for now Rosalie had forgiven me, and I didn't want to upset her again.

"Okay." I said. "You wanna hunt?"

Rosalie nodded. I turned off the TV and headed towards the door. I could hear Edward upstairs playing his piano, and called up to him that I was going hunting. He didn't reply and just carried on playing, but I knew he'd heard me.

Rosalie and I took off into the forest, quickly picking up the delicious scent of mountain lion and following it. Rosalie drained three, I fed off of five. I supposed I was allowed to be greedy, considering I was drinking for two vampires instead of one. We hadn't said anything on the way there, but after we'd hunted Rosalie sat down on the ground, leaning against a tree.

"I _am_ happy for you Alice." She said, "It's just that I...I mean...I can't..."

"I know." I said quietly when she trailed off. "I'm sorry, Rosie, I didn't even think how this would effect you. It was stupid of me to assume everyone would be okay with it."

I sat down beside her and she looked across at me. "You know I love you Alice, and I'll love the baby too. It's just hard for me, that's all."

I nodded. "I understand, but Rosalie this is just as much your baby as it is mine and Jaspers. We're a family!"

"I guess I could settle for being it's favourite Aunt." Rosalie sniffed.

"Just don't tell Bella." I said with a wink. Rosalie gave me a small smile. There was no hiding it; she was still upset and angry, but right now she was talking to me. She'd forgiven me, and that was enough for now. I sighed as I kicked the dirt at my feet. "Love you, Rose."

"I love you too Alice." Rosalie said, leaning her head on my shoulder. We sat like that for a while before deciding it was time to go back. Jasper would probably already be freaking out. Ever since he found out I was pregnant, he'd grown immensely overprotective. I mean, he'd _always_ been overprotective of me, but now it was worse. He told me it was because he was protecting both of us now, and I told him to stop being a wuss and let me live a little.

Sure enough, Jasper was waiting when we got back to the house. His eyes widened a little when he saw me with Rosalie, but other than that his surprise didn't show. He smiled warmly at me. "Hey Darlin', where have you been?"

"Hunting." I told him, moving forward and hugging him. He kissed me lightly on the lips.

"Catch anything good?" He asked.

"Five mountain lions." I told him.

"Five?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at me. I stuck my tongue out.

"I'm feeding for two, remember?" I said.

"I'm gunna go find Emmett." Rosalie said. I could tell she still got sad whenever the subject of the baby was brought up.

"See you later, Rose." I said. She said goodbye before taking off into the forest in search of Emmett, and leaving me with the hope that she'd move back to the main house now, and that we could go back to being sisters again.

"What made her change her mind?" Jasper asked as soon as Rosalie was out of earshot.

"Beats me." I said, "I think she just needed a little time. Emmett probably had something to do with it too. I don't care; as long as she's forgiven me and we're good again."

Jasper smiled and kissed me again. "Nessie tells me you're having a bear-bunny dilemma?"

"Oh no, that's all sorted now." I assured him. "Unless...what do you think? Would the baby prefer teddy bears or bunny rabbits?"

Jasper rolled his eyes, "Whichever you think is best."

"I think bears, but Ness said rabbits." I said.

"You've got plenty of time to make your decision." Jasper told me. We both looked up as Bella came into the kitchen with Renesmee.

"What do you want Renesmee?" Bella asked.

"Pizza!" Renesmee said. Bella frowned, and Renesmee pouted. "Please Mommy? It's been ages since I had pizza!"

Bella's opinions on junk food had certainly changed since she became a vampire. You wouldn't catch Bella complaining about pizza whilst she was human, but now Renesmee practically had to beg to get a slice of it.

"Fine." Bella said, "But you have to have vegetables with it too."

Renesmee stuck her tongue out and made a 'bleh' sound. I laughed and Bella frowned at me. "Don't encourage her, Alice."

"Sorry, _Mom_." I said and winked at Renesmee.

"I'll remind you of this when it's _your_ child who needs feeding." Bella told me. I shrugged.

"My child is going to have anything they want." I told her. Bella just laughed. "Why is that funny?"

"Have a baby." Bella said, "You'll see."

I rolled my eyes and sat myself down on one of the stools by the kitchen counter. Jasper came and stood behind me as I watched Bella rummage in the freezer for a pizza. We talked as the pizza cooked, and then Bella served it up for Renesmee. One whiff of the pizza's scent had Bella and Jasper wrinkling their noses. I didn't have the name reaction.

A weird feeling swept over me; one I had never felt before. It was almost as if I was thirsty - but I couldn't be! I hunted mere hours ago. Besides, this was different. It wasn't a burning in my throat that needed to be soothed, it was a kind of ache in my stomach. I put a hand over my stomach - was it the baby? Oh please God, don't let something be wrong with the baby!

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked, looking at me worriedly.

"I feel weird." I said, "It almost hurts!"

"Bella, go get Carlisle." Jasper said, "Where does it hurt."

"My stomach." I said, "It feels really weird. Almost like I need to hunt, but not."

"How long has it felt like that?" Jasper asked.

"Just a second, since Bella served Ness's dinner." I said.

"Bella, I said go and get Carlisle!" Jasper snapped, but Bella just stood there and laughed. "Bella! There could be something wrong with the baby!"

"There's nothing wrong with the baby!" Bella said through her laughter, "She's _hungry_."

Jasper looked at me and I looked back, eyes wide. That would explain it. "Oh."

Bella laughed. She put a couple of slices of pizza onto a plate and slid it towards me. "Eat."

I stared at the plate of food. Human food. It had always repulsed me, and yet...it smelt _good_. I remembered Dana saying that I would find human food surprisingly appetizing during the pregnancy. She'd said I'd need to eat...So I guess I should eat!

I picked up a slice of the pizza and tentatively took a bite. Oh my God, that was delicious! The taste spread over my tongue and down my throat as I swallowed. The feeling in my stomach faded a little and I smiled and took another bite.

"Bella, you are a goddess in the kitchen!" I said, taking yet another bite. Bella laughed.

"It's only pizza!" She said

"It's delicious!" I said. Jasper was laughing at me too now as I stuffed my face with pizza.

"If Aunty Alice likes pizza too, does that mean we can have it more often?" Renesmee asked.

"No." Bella said, turning to glare at me as I said, "Yes."

"No?" I asked, pouting. Renesmee copied me exactly and Bella just stared.

"Well now I know who she gets THAT from." She said. Jasper looked between Renesmee and me, with our identical pouts and pleading eyes, and laughed.

"Mommy, can I have ice cream?" Renesmee asked, keeping the same pout in place.

"No!" Bella said. Renesmee's pout got bigger, her bottom lip sticking out further.

"But Aunty Alice needs to try ice cream!" She said.

"You had ice cream yesterday, Renesmee!" Bella said. Renesmee looked at me, making contact with my arm with her pink finger as she projected her plan to me. I laughed, and turned to Bella.

"Pleeeeeeease Mommy." We said in unison. Bella stared at us for a second before holding her hands up in surrender, "Whatever, just put the pouts away!"

Jasper wrapped his around me from behind as Bella went to find the ice cream. "You're a dangerous creature, Darlin'."

"I know." I said with a wink as Bella returned with two bowls, spoons, and a tub of Ben&Jerry's cookie dough. It was a treat that seemed to appear in sit-coms all the time, and something that I always heard humans saying was delicious, but I'd never experienced it myself until now. The ice cream slid down my throat with a smooth, cooling effect - a contrast to the warm taste of the pizza. Chunks of cookie dough tasted sweet in my mouth and I ate the whole bowl of ice cream that Bella had set in front of me.

"We will certainly be eating some more of THAT!" I said to Renesmee. She grinned.

"No." Bella said firmly, "I can't believe this is the first human food you remember eating and it was a load of junk food! I could have cooked you something nicer!"

"It was perfect." I told her with a smile. "Thank you Bella. My compliments to the chef!"

"That smells gross Bella." Emmett said as he came into the kitchen with his arm slung around Rosalie's shoulder. I smiled at both of them and they stared at the spoon in my hand - which was now depressingly lacking in ice cream. "Alice, have you been _eating_ that?"

"It's delicious!" I defended. They just stared at me again, and I had to remind myself that I hadn't explained the whole eating-and-sleeping part of the pregnancy. I was about to tell them when I remembered how Rosalie's eyes filled with sadness every time the pregnancy was brought up. How was I ever supposed to talk about the baby without hurting my sister? "I...er..."

"Alice has to sleep and eat human food during the pregnancy." Jasper said for me. Rosalie blinked once but kept her composure.

"Oh, that sucks." Emmett said.

"It's not so bad." I said.

"Alice is already addicted to junk food." Bella said with an eye roll.

"I'm not addicted." I said, sticking my tongue out. Bella opened her mouth to speak, but I interrupted. "I'm not going to stay here and be bullied!"

With that I stood up and went upstairs to our bedroom, Jasper trailing close behind. He didn't like to be far away from me nowadays; not that we ever used to be apart much either. I crawled onto the bed and Jasper lay down beside me. I hadn't been sleeping as much as a normal human would - a couple of hours every 2 or 3 days - but right now I was tired. Jasper wrapped his arms around me; I hadn't been to sleep yet without him right beside me the whole time.

"Goodnight Darlin'." He whispered into my ear.

"Goodnight." I whispered back.

"Goodnight baby." Jasper whispered. I giggled quietly, the sound muffled because my face was buried in Jasper's chest. I went to sleep with a smile on my face, dreaming of the day that our baby could say goodnight back.

* * *

**Thankyou soooo much to everyone who reviewed! :D :D Hope you liked the chapter...**

**I have a question...for the next chapter would you like me to carry on from this point, or skip a couple of months so she's further along in the pregnancy? Let me know because it could go either way at the moment...:)**


	5. Bad Habits and Crazy Cravings

**Chapter 5: Bad Habits and Crazy Cravings**

***6 WEEKS LATER (3 months pregnant)***

I still hadn't gotten used to waking up. Over the last six weeks I'd been sleeping more and more which in turn meant I'd been waking up more and more. And yet, still, every time it felt like a completely alien experience. What was the point in going to sleep and waking up feeling like you just wanted to go back to sleep again?

On this particular day, I woke up from my afternoon nap snuggled up to Jasper on the couch. He always stayed with me whilst I slept; he said he liked watching me because it was "cute" and I liked any excuse to be wrapped up in his strong arms! I yawned and looked up at Jasper. He smiled down at me. "Good sleep?"

I nodded and snuggled further into his warmth. "I'm still tired though."

Bella handed me a cup of tea - which I'd found myself becoming addicted to over the past few weeks - and I smiled lazily as I snuggled even deeper into Jasper and took a sip of the tea. I could feel sleep taking over me already in the comfort of Jasper's arms. My hand started to droop as I lost consciousness and the tea came dangerously close to spilling. Jasper corrected the cup with lightning reflexes. "Darlin', if you fall asleep and spill that on me-"

"I won't." I promised. "I'm awake."

"You're eyes are closed." Jasper pointed out.

"No they're..." I opened my eyes, "Oh."

Jasper looked at me with a knowing look. I'd been falling asleep a lot recently. If Jasper and I were cuddled up together, nine times out of ten I'd wake up a few hours later in the same position. Jasper never complained, never moved or left me; he just lay with me and played with my hair or stroked my cheek. I knew because sometimes I woke up without him realising and he carried on doing it. Sometimes I'd pretend to still be asleep for several minutes after waking up, just so I could stay there in his arms in peace.

I hardly seemed to have time for anything anymore; what with having to sleep, eat, _and_ hunt - it left hardly any time for shopping! We were moving house soon, which meant that there would be lose of furniture to buy, rooms to decorate, and packing to do! I'd stayed off of school for the last six weeks, since we found out about the pregnancy, but Carlisle wants us all to start school again in the new place - though I'm not sure why as I won't exactly blend in with a giant pregnancy bump, will I? He said Renesmee's allowed to go to public school after we move, acting as our adopted younger sister. She's thrilled with the idea, but I can't say I'm equally happy about going back to school; it's just one more thing that'll take up my time! It's all part of blending in, according to Carlisle. He said I can drop out when I'm further along. A high school drop out, eighteen and pregnant - who would have thought it of Dr Carlisle Cullen's daughter?

Tomorrow, I'd be 13 weeks pregnant and officially in my second trimester. It was a scary thought that I was already one third of the way towards having my baby! I'd wanted to have a 'End-of-the-first-trimester' party, but everyone had told me to dream on. To be fair to them, I _had_ been suggesting parties at every opportunity.

"Do you want something to eat, Darlin'?" Jasper asked. I hadn't been hungry before, but now that he'd mentioned eating I found that I was starving.

"Mmm." I said.

"Cookies and cream pop tarts?" Bella, Jasper, and I said in unison. I stared at them, wondering how on earth they'd known what I was going to say.

"That's what you always ask for after you wake up." Bella told me. When I thought about it, she was right. I always seemed to crave them right after sleeping. Bella grabbed the box from the cupboard and took out two pop tarts. "We need to buy some more of these; you've been eating them non-stop!"

I smiled innocently at her and she rolled her eyes. She put the pop tarts in the toaster and I watched as they began to cook. I'd finished my tea by this point, and she took the cup from me, replacing it with the plate of pop tarts. I swear, the way I was treated in this house, being pregnant was like being royalty! I made short work of polishing off the pop tarts and Bella took my plate away again.

"Alice, are you ready?" Carlisle asked, coming into the living room.

"Yep." I said, unwrapping myself from Jasper's arms. He rose with me and followed me as I headed up to Carlisle's study. All the equipment was already there for my ultrasound scan. I lay down on Carlisle's examination table and lifted my shirt up so he could spread the gel on my stomach. In the last six weeks I'd had loads of scans that I didn't really need, but it was just so cute to watch our baby start to take shape on the screen in front of us!

The picture came onto the screen next to me and I looked across at our baby. Carlisle smiled at the screen. He pointed to part of the baby, "You see where that's it's head?" I nodded, and Carlisle pointed again, "It's sucking it's thumb."

I stared at the screen; it could do that? I looked at the shape on screen; my baby, sucking it's little thumb. If I could cry, I would be. Jasper looked the same as he squeezed my hand absentmindedly. I looked at him, but his eyes were solely on the screen. On his child, our child.

We sat for a long time before we could tear our eyes away from the sight. Carlisle printed off the picture for us and I planned to add it to my growing collection. Before I put it away in the shoebox with the others, I bounced downstairs to show Bella.

"It's sucking it's thumb, see!" I said, pointing it out to her.

"That's so cute!" Bella said. Edward appeared and leaned over her shoulder to see the picture.

"That's a bad habit." He commented. I glared at him.

"Who asked you?" I asked. He raised an eyebrow and disappeared. I turned to Jasper, "It's sweet, right?"

"Of course _he'll_ think it's sweet - it's _his_ baby!" Edward called from upstairs. I glared in the general direction of his voice. What did he know?

"It's _very_ sweet." Jasper said, kissing the top of my head as he looked down at the picture. Rose and Emmett came in, hand in hand naturally, and I grinned at them.

"Wanna see a picture?" I asked.

"Is it another one of your uterus because I think we've seen enough of those." Emmett said, pulling a face.

"Shut up Emmett, of course we want to see it!" Rosalie said, elbowing Emmett in the ribs. She came over and looked at the picture. "Oh look! It's sucking it's thumb! That's so cute, oh Alice!"

"I know!" I said with a grin.

"How can it suck it's thumb, it's a blob!" Emmett said. Rosalie, Bella, Jasper, and I all turned to glare at Emmett.

"It's a baby!" Bella said, "With little toes and fingers - _and_ thumbs!"

Emmett squinted at the picture, "If you say so."

"You are _so_ hopeless Emmett!" Rose said, giving Emmett a gentle shove. He staggered backwards as if he'd been shot. Rosalie rolled her eyes and took his hand before disappearing upstairs.

I pinned the photo on the fridge so I could show Esme when she got home, and then went in search of pop tarts. There were none left. I turned to Bella, "Where are the-"

"I told you, we need to buy more!" Bella told me. A look of horror settled on my face. No pop tarts?

"Come on, Jazz." I said, taking his hand and pulling him towards the door.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"Shopping!" I said. I think the _'duh'_ was implied.

I saw Jasper throw a 'save me' look at Bella, but she just laughed and shook her head. Then we were outside and heading towards my canary yellow Porsche. I started the engine as Jasper shut the passenger side door. I glanced into the back seat that was hardly ever used.

"Thank god it's a four seater; I don't think I could give this car up to get a new one for the baby." I said. Jasper laughed.

"We've been through a lot with this car." He agreed and I grinned at him. I sped away from the house and he frowned, "Although we may have to think about road safety if we've got our baby in the car."

"Please; vampires have perfect driving!" I said, "Besides, even if we _did_ crash, it's not like the baby would be hurt, is it?"

Jasper gave me a look. "That's not the point, is it?"

I shrugged. I didn't see what the point _was_ then. I pulled up outside the grocery store and climbed gracefully out. Jasper walked by my side as we entered the store. I headed straight for the isle where I knew the pop tarts would be, picking up a basket on the way. I chucked four boxes of Cookies and creme pop tarts into the basket. I was about to turn away when a new flavor caught my eye; Hot fudge sunday pop tarts. I threw three boxes into the basket with the others. Jasper raised an eyebrow at me but I just shrugged and started towards the checkouts.

Halfway there, I caught a delicious scent. I turned sharply in the direction of the scent and followed my nose to the frozen foods section. Frozen corn dogs. As soon as I saw them I knew I had to have them; my whole body was madly craving them. Pregnancy did weird things to you, I could tell you that for sure! I picked up a couple of boxes and added them to my basket.

While I was here I might as well get some other stuff in; by the time I made it to the checkouts my basket was brimming full. I'd added alphabet soup, mini cheddars, a box of eggs, and gravy granules - to name a few of the things I started craving as I walked around the store. Yep, pregnancy really did do weird things to you.

Jasper handed over the money before I had a chance to pay for myself - as he always did whenever I went shopping - and took all my bags for me. He put my food in the backseat and we drove away from the store. I stopped halfway down the road. "I didn't get any skittles."

Jasper rolled his eyes as I performed an illegal U-turn and drove back to the store in search of skittles. It had started to get dark when we finally made it back to the house. Esme and Renesmee had returned from their trip to the park before us and they were both cooing over the picture on the fridge. Jasper set my shopping bags on the counter and I scooped Renesmee up into my arms. "I got you some skittles, Nessie."

"Sour ones?" She asked. I nodded and put her down so I could search through the bag for them. I chucked them to her and she caught them expertly. "Love you Aunty Alice!"

"Not till after dinner." Bella told her, and Renesmee pouted. We'd been working on our pouts together, and we could get almost any food out of Bella by now. Not today though; Bella wasn't budging. She just kept saying, "After dinner."

"_Why_?" Renesmee moaned.

"Because I said so, that's why!" Bella said.

"That is such a _mom_ thing to say!" I said, "I am _never_ going to say that to my child."

Bella just gave me that same knowing look she gave me every time I said something like that. The kind of look that said "We'll see."

It was an annoying look, to say the least. I was going to open my own packet of skittles there and then, just to show Bella, but it wouldn't be fair on Renesmee so I held back. I could wait until after dinner! "Bella, can we have dinner now?"

"What did you buy?" She asked.

"I was supposed to buy dinner?" I asked, my eyes widening slightly. Bella rolled her eyes.

"It would have been helpful." She said.

"Umm..." I rummaged through the bag full of miss-matched items that I'd been craving. None of it would make a good meal, unless pop tarts and gravy started tasting good together. I doubted it. "Hey, didn't we get a takeout menu the other day?"

"Yeah! Takeout! Takeout!" Renesmee cried. Bella frowned at me.

"More junk food?" She scolded. I didn't answer her; I just grabbed the menu and the phone and started deciding what to order.

After eating, Renesmee was sent to bed. Jasper and I followed soon after, because I was tired as usual. Sleep washed over me quickly, and the last thing I remembered was Jasper telling me he loved me before my eyes closed and sleep took over.

* * *

**So, loads of people asked me to skip forward a bit so I did...hope you liked it! :) Thanks to everyone who's reviewed or added this to their favourites/follows! :):):)**

**Massive thanks to _ChiiaLupinHale_ who has offered to translate this fic into Spanish!**

**Next update soon! :):)**


	6. Children's Games and Shop Assistants

**Chapter 6: Children's Games and Shop Assistants**

_**A/N: So, I'd planned to do this whole story in Alice's POV, but a couple of people have asked me to do a chapter from Jasper's point of view...well, here it is! Let me know if it's okay, because I wasn't too sure about it...and let me know if you want another Jasper POV chapter in the future!**_

**~Jasper POV~**

Alice stirred in her sleep and rolled over, burying her head in my chest. I kissed the top of her head and watched as her steady breathing made her stomach rise and fall. Right there in front of me were the two things I cared about most in the world; my beautiful Alice and our unborn child.

Alice's eyes fluttered open and she looked up at me with that cute I-just-woke-up smile she'd adopted over the last few weeks. Her hair was slightly messy, and her eyes were hardly open - as if she would fall asleep again at any minute. She probably would. It had been hard to tell when she was a vampire who never grew tired or needed sleep, but Alice was definitely a big sleeper...which was probably because of the mass of energy she burned off with all her bouncing around and excitement. She'd gotten even more bubbly in the last week; the pregnancy was exciting her like mad. Her feelings, of course, rubbed of on me. Not that I needed any encouragement from Alice or my gift to be excited about our baby!

Just yesterday Alice had convinced Renesmee to teach her every children's game she could think of. Without being able to remember her childhood, Alice had flown into a panic that she didn't know any games to play with our future child. This had meant that the whole day had been filled with the running, screaming, and giggling of Nessie and Alice as they played every game I'd ever heard of; tag, hide-and-seek, British bulldog, hopscotch, Marco Polo, duck duck goose...when Alice grew too tired to run and jump anymore, she roped us all in to play Chinese whispers in the living room. Of course, Edward cheated by reading the first person's mind so he knew what the statement was (Jacob has smelly dog farts - because someone decided to let Emmett come up with it) and Nessie projected the image of the words rather than whispering them, which left no room for mishearing. Half way through, Alice had started giggling as she'd gotten a vision of the end result (Jacob likes smelling dog farts) and Rosalie decided she was bored and she took Emmett away - no doubt going to their own house for a slightly more grown up form of entertainment...

"Mornin'." I smiled down at Alice. A lazy smile spread across her face as she snuggled into me.

"Morning Jazz." She mumbled.

"You going back to sleep?" I asked her as her eyes began closing.

"Mmmm." She said, already half asleep.

"Did you want to go shopping today?" I asked, reminding her of what she'd planned last night. She shot up in bed, her eyes wide open and all sleep swept away.

"Oh _yes_!" She cried, clapping her hands in excitement, "You're still coming, right?"

I knew shopping with Alice was a dangerous thing to do, but how could I say no when she started fluttering her eyelashes at me? "Of course I am."

"Yay!" She said, kissing me on the cheek. She jumped out of bed and started throwing on some clothes. Well, it _looked_ like she was just throwing them on, but I knew she had a strategically plan for exactly what clothes she would wear each day. If she put her organising talents to other uses, she could easily be a world leader someday...now _there's _a scary thought!

I watched her for a moment before getting out of bed myself. I went downstairs and put some waffles in the toaster, and poured a glass of orange juice. I got out the syrup as the waffles finished cooking and plated them up just as Alice walked into the kitchen. She sniffed the air and grinned at me. "You made waffles?" I nodded. "Love you Jazz!"

She gave me a peck on the cheek before grabbing the plate of waffles and digging in. She was 14 weeks pregnant now, and in the last few weeks she'd been eating and sleeping more and more. It didn't bother me; I liked lying with her while she slept, and the eating was fine as long as I didn't have to smell the food too much! It seemed to be annoying Alice, though. She kept complaining that she had not time to do anything. I didn't point out that half the time she _did_ have was spent in front of the TV ordering things off the shopping channel. She'd only say that it was an essential part of her life and that she couldn't cut back on it - it was a life or death situation. We'd had the conversation multiple times before over the years.

By the time Alice had finished her waffles she was bouncing up and down in her seat with excitement. "Are you ready Jazz? Can we go now? Can we?!"

"If you want to." I said, smiling at her. Her excitement for today's shopping trip was affecting my own emotions and I was starting to look forward to our outing.

Alice let out a little squeal and grabbed my hand, pulling me down to the garage to her car. She'd pulled away almost before I was in the car. I couldn't help laughing, "Alice, the shops will still be there in ten minutes."

Alice didn't respond, and kept speeding down the roads. We made it to the mall in ten minutes, when it should have taken almost an hour for a human. She parked the car and dragged me into the mall.

"I want to start work on the baby's room." Alice was saying.

"I thought you wanted to wait until you knew the sex?" I asked.

"It's going to be a boy." Alice told me. I looked at her in surprise.

"You had a vision?" I asked. Why hadn't she told me sooner? Her visions had become less and less frequent recently, and she'd never been able to see anything to do with the baby - how had she seen this?

"No, not a vision." She said. "But I saw this cute little baby boy crib and I knew that it had to be a boy!"

"Are you sure you just didn't _want_ it to be a boy so that you could buy the crib?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

Alice tilted her head slightly to the side in thought, looking cute as ever. "Maybe."

She bit her lip. I rolled my eyes, "You bought it, didn't you?"

"Wait till you see it, Jazz!" She said, her excitement creeping up again, "It's just the cutest thing ever! If it's not a boy, we'll just have to find some other use for it!"

"Another use for a baby crib that _isn't_ for a baby?" I asked.

"Mmm-hmm." Alice said, distracted by something. I followed her gaze to a shop window. "Isn't that just the cutest thing ever?!"

She was looking at a display of baby clothes; specifically at a teddy-bear onesie. "I thought the crib was the cutest thing ever?"

Alice ignored my comment and skipped towards the window. "Can we buy it Jazz, _please_?"

I couldn't resist smiling at my wife as she bounced up and down in front of the window, like a kid outside a candy store. "You can buy whatever you want."

"You could be more enthusiastic about it Jasper!" Alice told me, "This is for your baby too!"

She grabbed my hand and pulled me into the store. She'd only planned to buy the onesie, but that was all forgotten when we stepped inside. The store was brimming full with toys, clothes, cribs, push chairs, blankets, and prams. Alice's mouth dropped open as she surveyed the shop full of shiny things, just waiting for her to buy them. I groaned when I saw the sparkle in her eye; that meant that by the end of the day, this store would have bare shelves. It was a very dangerous look that I'd come to recognise over the many years I'd been married to Alice. It meant _get her the hell out of here before she causes a riot_. Which was, of course, easier said than done. She was already racing around the store with a shopping cart, piling things in without even looking at them.

"Alice, darlin', do we really need six baby baths?" I asked.

"That's what that is?" Alice asked, looking up at me for a second.

"Maybe you should only buy things that you actually look at." I suggested, as I started taking things out of the cart.

"There's so much to buy!" Alice said, gazing around the store.

"That doesn't mean you _have_ to buy it all." I told her. Just then a shop assistant approached us, no doubt wondering why we were picking up then putting back so many items.

"Hello, can I help you at all?" She asked.

"Yes, actually." Alice said, "We need some help on what to buy."

"Is this your first baby?" The assistant asked.

"Yep!" Alice smiled. "And we want it to have everything; no expense spared!"

"Everything it _needs_, darlin', not everything in the whole mall." I told her. Alice pouted.

"I'm just trying to give our baby the best Jasper!" She told me. She turned away and started chatting to the assistant about the amount of bottle sterilisers that she had put in the cart. The assistant wasn't really much help; of course she was encouraging Alice to buy as much as possible.

I looked away when Alice paid for everything, not even wanting to _know_ how much she'd spent, and we walked out of the store after giving our address for them to deliver our purchases to.

"I think you may have overdone it, a little." I told her, resting my arm on her shoulder as we walked through the mall.

"Josie didn't think so." Alice told me.

"Who's Josie, and why does she get a say?" I asked.

"The shop assistant!" Alice said impatiently. I hadn't realised they were on a first name basis. "She's a _professional_ Jasper!"

"A professional shop assistant?" I asked.

"A professional when it comes to buying things for babies!" Alice told me, "We should listen to her advice!"

"She works there; of course she wants you to buy things!" I pointed out.

"See, this is why people like her are taking for granted!" Alice huffed, "_I_ actually appreciate the work of shop assistants! What they do is very admirable!"

"You only say that because they help you do more shopping." I teased. She opened her mouth to respond, when she became distracted again. She was looking longingly at another baby store.

This was going to be a _long_ day...

* * *

**So...now that you've read the first Jasper POV chapter, what did you think?! Sorry it took me longer than usual to update, but it took me a while to get the JPOV right...anyway, next chapter will be back to Alice POV! I'm not sure yet whether it will carry on or skip another few months...let me know your thoughts!**

**Also, I've started a poll on my profile as to whether you want the baby to be a girl or a boy...go vote! Or you can leave your answer in the reviews if you'd prefer...**

**Next update soon :)**


	7. Baby Names and Mind Blowing Secrets

**Chapter 7: Baby Names and Mind Blowing Secrets**

***ONE MONTH LATER (17 weeks pregnant)***

"What do you think about Guinevere?" I asked as Jasper entered the room.

"Sorry?" He asked.

"Guinevere." I repeated, "If it's a girl - what do you think about calling the baby Guinevere? I want it to be something unique, you know?"

"It's a little...old?" Jasper said carefully. I tilted my head, as if to say 'how so?'. "I haven't heard of anyone called Guinevere since the middle ages."

"Have you got any better ideas?" I asked.

"Actually, I did have a few." Jasper said.

"Okay, you tell me your ideas and I'll tell you mine." I suggested.

"Right." Jasper said, "If it's a boy I was thinking Barnaby or Julius."

"So Guinevere's too old, but you'd name our child Barnaby or Julius?" I asked.

"What are your ideas?" Jasper asked with a slight sigh.

"For a boy?" I asked, "How about Slate?"

"_Slate_?" Jasper was looking at me with a horrified expression on his face.

"Alright kids, I know how to solve your problem." Emmett said, appearing in the room and jumping over the back of the sofa to sit in between me and Jasper, putting his arms over our shoulders. "You each get three vetos - if you really don't like the name, it gets scrapped. Any names that aren't vetoed go forward into the 'considering round'."

"It's not a game, Emmett." I said.

"Ah, but it could be!" Emmett said, "Alright, take it in turns to say one name each and we begin the elimination round! Alice, ladies first."

"Sacoya." I said.

"Veto." Jasper replied, "Pascal."

"Veto." I said immidiately, "Augusta."

"Veto. Clarice." Jasper suggested.

"Veto." I pulled a face, "Carson."

"Veto. Bertha."

"Veto. Hamish."

"Veto. Joan."

"Veto. Sage."

"Veto. Griffith."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Emmett interrupted, "I don't think you guys get this game! I said you get three vetos each - you've had like five!"

"Veto to Griffith." I said, ignoring Emmett. "How about Sabra?"

"Veto." Jasper said, "Monessa?"

"Where are you guys _getting_ these names from?" Emmett asked.

"Not Monessa. Veto." I said. "Exton."

"Veto." Jasper said, "Ruth."

"I'm sorry, are we having an eight-four year old?" I asked

"Why don't you call it Emmett?" Emmett suggested.

"Veto!" Both Jasper and I said at the same time. Emmett adopted a pout.

"What's wrong with Emmett?" He asked.

"Nothing." I said, "But we're not naming our child after you."

"Fine, but stop thinking of crazy-ass names and pick something from _this century_." Emmett said. I looked at Jasper.

"He's right. This baby's going to be 18 forever, it's got to have a name that's timeless." I said

"What do you suggest?" Jasper asked.

"I'm going to get a baby names book." I said

"I'm still putting Emmett out there." Emmett said before disappearing. I turned to Jasper.

"We're not calling our baby Emmett." I said.

"I know." Jasper said with a grin.

"But we _do_ need to think of a name!" I said, "I mean, we've only got five months left!"

"Five months is a long time to decide a name." Jasper said, "I'm sure we'll think of something perfect."

"I just don't want our child to end up with something horrible." I pulled a face, "Like _Mary_."

It was a well known fact in our house that I hated my real name; Mary. I'd gone by my middle name - Alice - for my whole vampire life. Jasper chuckled, "There's nothing wrong with the name Mary."

"There's _everything_ wrong with the name Mary!" I corrected, "But anyway, that isn't the point! Our child has to live with this name for all of eternity and that's a lot of pressure on us!"

"It'll be fine, okay?" Jasper asked, "Relax!"

"Hmmm..." I said. "I'm gunna go have a bath."

I got up and skipped up the stairs to our bedroom. Stripping of my clothes, I caught sight of my reflection in the mirror.

"Jasper?" I called.

"Yep?" He asked, appearing in the room and eyes widening slightly at the sight of me in nothing but my underwear.

"Do I look fatter than usual?" I asked.

"Of course not." Jasper replied instantly; giving the safest answer to give when asked that question by your wife. I rolled my eyes.

"I meant; am I getting a pregnancy bump?" I asked. This time Jasper actually looked at my stomach before answering.

"I think you might be." He said, a smile forming on his lips. He crossed the room and layed his hands on my stomach. "You have a person in here."

I giggled.

"I'll run you that bath." Jasper said, disappearing into the bathroom and leaving me to look in wonder at my ever-so-slightly larger stomach. Suddenly, everything was all the more real. This wasn't just a far off dream or fantasy; this was happening. This was happening _now_!

"Oh my God, Jazz, we've got so much to do!" I said. I grabbed my clothes and started putting them back on, "There's so much to buy, so much preparation, so much-"

"Alice," Jasper said gently catching my arms before I could pull my shirt on, "You're going to calm down and get in that bath, okay? You need to relax. We've got plenty of time, I promise."

He kissed my forehead gently and pulled me into the bathroom where the bathtub was steaming with invitingly warm water. A few hours relaxation wouldn't hurt, right?

~o.O.o~

A week later, and not much else had gotten done. Jasper just kept trying to get me to _relax_ - which he was pretty good at with his gift and all! We still hadn't thought of a name - though there had been many, _many_ suggestions - and we hadn't done any more preparation for when the baby came. Everyone kept telling me that we had ages to go, but it didn't feel like we did! It felt like time was flying by and if I didn't do something quickly then we'd run out of time altogether!

We were moving house next week, and there was tons to get done. Of course, Jasper was being over-protective again and wouldn't let me lift anything heavy to help with the packing. He wouldn't listen when I reminded him that I have supernatural strength and that lifting a couple of chairs wasn't going to kill me.

Right now, we were having yet another scan. Having a doctor in the house was more than convinient - we'd had ten times as many scans as we needed! It was partly because of Jasper's overprotectiveness and wanting to know the baby was okay, and partly because I wanted more cute pictures to add to my collection.

"The baby's ears have formed," Carlisle said, pointing to part of the sonogram, "That means it will be able to hear you."

"Like, we can talk to it and stuff?" I asked.

"Dana said it would be very inteligent; it will probably be able to recognize your voices. It might even be able to learn what some of the words mean." Carlisle said. We both stared at him.

"So it would understand us?" I asked.

"Maybe." Carlisle said, "With a normal human baby; no. But this is a vampire baby we're talking about! Obviously it wouldn't be able to respond, but..."

"That's amazing." Jasper said, watching the screen.

"So...it can hear us right now?" I asked.

"In theory." Carlisle said

"Hey, baby!" I cooed to my stomach. It had grown a little more in the last week, but I could still get away with pretending I wasn't pregnant if I wanted to.

After the scan, I added the picture to my growing collection and went in search of food. It wasn't until the next day that I really saw the benefits of the baby's hearing...

We were shopping for the baby, as we did so often now, when I came across an adorable blue blanket. I held it up to show Jasper. "Blue?"

He shook his head, "The baby just got mad."

"Really?" I asked, tilting my head. "Hu...hey, Jazz-"

"No I am not coming with you on every single shopping trip so I can tell you what the baby likes." Jasper interrupted. I pouted. If he could use his gift for the benefit of _our child_, then why shouldn't he?

"What about pink?" I asked, holding up a matching pink blanket.

"Now the baby's happy." Jasper said. I squealed in delight and entwined my hand with Jasper's.

"I just _know_ it's gunna be a girl, Jazz!" I said

"Last week you just _knew_ it was gunna be a boy." Jasper pointed out. I ignored him.

"This is so great! I just wish my stupid power still worked so I could know for sure!" I said.

"You know, it's only two weeks before Carlisle can tell us what it's going to be." Jasper told me as he linked our hands together.

"I know! I'm so excited, aren't you?" I asked, bouncing over to where I'd left the shopping cart and pulling him with me.

"Of course I am." Jasper said with a smile, catching the toys that I'd knocked off a shelf on my way to the cart. For some reason - Carlisle blamed it on the pregnancy - I'd become clumsy recently, which wasn't exactly normal for a vampire!

I stifled a yawn and Jasper shot me a look, "How about we call it a day? You need to sleep."

He ignored my protests; I was _going_ home to sleep and that was that. Damn pregnancy.

When we got home we were met with a surprise; sitting on the couch was none other than Dana!

"Oh my God, Dana!" I gushed, running towards her to give her a hug, all tiredness forgotten.

"Hey, Alice!" She said, hugging me back, "I just came to see how you were doing."

"Amazingly!" I told her, "Everythings happening so fast!"

"No problems with the baby?" Dana asked.

"Nope!" I said with a smile, "Except that I'm tired and hungry all the time..."

Dana laughed, "Sorry about that. But it'll be worth it all, I promise."

"Oh, of course it will!" I said, "I can't wait! We're finding out the sex in a couple of weeks, but I already know it's going to be a girl!"

"How?" Dana asked in surprise.

"She doesn't really." Jasper cut in, "She changes her mind every day on whether it's going to be a boy or a girl."

Dana laughed, "Well, I guess you'll just have to wait and see!"

I noticed Rosalie lingering in the doorway, watching us in silence. I turned to Dana. "Hey Dana, can I talk to you?"

"Of course!" Dana said. I led her out of the house and through the forest, to where I knew we'd be out of earshot. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing...not really." I said, "I just...I kind of have a favour to ask."

"Whatever you want Alice; I'll do it!" Dana said with a smile. I decided the best way to say this was to just say it straight.

"Well, I was wandering if you could use your gift again. On Rosalie. She's always wanted a baby and it kills her that she can't have one...it upset her when I got pregnant and she still couldn't! She totally deserves children and I know she'd be an awesome mother...I mean, yeah, she's not the easiest person to get along with, but she'd be different with her own kids!" I said in a rush.

"Alice...I wish I could." Dana said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I can't just use my gift on anyone I want!" She told me, "I think you're right; Rosalie _does_ deserve children, and I wish I could give them to her. But I can't."

"Why not?" I asked, "You made me pregnant!"

"I know." Dana said, "But I had a calling to you; my gift decides who and when I can make vampires pregnant. I have no control over it. Others can control it better, but sadly my gift is weaker."

"So, what, your _gift_ doesn't think Rosalie deserves a baby?" I demanded.

"No, it's not like that!" Dana said, "Maybe, in the future, I _will_ be able to make her pregnant."

"But not right now?" I asked.

Dana shook her head, "Right now, my gift wouldn't work on her. I'm sorry, Alice."

I shook my head, "It's not your fault. I just wish I could help her! First, Bella has Renesmee, and now I'm pregnant too...it must be awful for her. I mean, _she_'s the one who's always wanted children!"

"I'll let you in on a secret, Alice." Dana said, "One that I'm not supposed to tell you."

"What?" I asked eagerly.

"Remember how I told you that these vampire children often have multiple gifts?" She asked. I nodded. "Well usually - not always, but most of the time - one of those gifts is the same as my gift."

"Wait...so my baby would have your gift?" I asked.

"Probably." Dana said, "And it is usually stronger, which would mean..."

"...That my child could use the gift on Rosalie?" I finished.

"I don't want to get your hopes up," Dana said, "There's a chance your child might not have the gift! And even if they do, it might not be strong enough to choose whoever they want to use the gift on."

"But there's a chance it _could_?" I asked.

"Yes." Dana said.

"That's amazing!" I said.

"Alice, I don't think you should tell the others." Dana said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"How would Rosalie feel if you told her and then it wasn't possible?" Dana asked.

"I suppose." I said.

"And even if it _was_ possible, do you really want Rosalie hovering over your baby as soon as it's born demanding to know when it can use the gift on her?" Dana asked. That was a very good point...and I wouldn't put it past Rosalie, knowing how much she wanted this.

"Okay." I agreed, "Our secret?"

"Our secret." Dana confirmed.

We walked back to the house, chatting about the baby amongst other things, but all I could think about was the possibility that someday, I could help Rose have a child. Dana told me not to get my hopes up, but how could I not? Knowing that my baby could hold that kind of power, and bring that kind of happiness...mind blowing.

* * *

**Heyy, sorry it's been a while since I updated, but here's the chapter and I hope you liked it!**

**The poll is now closed...DRUMROLL PLEASE ;)**

**So, it was fairly close...and I decided to add the responses that I got in reviews as well as the actual people who voted...and the winner is...GIRL!**

**Will that be what they actually have? You'll just have to wait and see, won't you? ;)**

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, or added this story to their favourites/follows list! **


	8. New Houses and First Days

**Chapter 8: New Houses And First Days**

***ONE WEEK LATER (19 weeks pregnant)***

"Jasper, where's the toaster?" I asked, rummaging around in the cardboard boxes that were full of our possessions.

"Don't worry, it's packed and loaded into the truck." Jasper told me, appearing at my side.

"I wasn't worrying about _that_!" I said, "I wanted to make Pop Tarts! It's really packed already?"

Jasper nodded, "These are the last few things that need to be loaded up." I pouted, but Jasper just shook his head, "You know I love you, Alice, but I'm not going through every box in the truck just to get you the toaster." My pout got bigger, "Ali, don't do that..." I fluttered my eyelashes a couple of times, "You'll be the death of me, Alice."

And then he was gone, muttering something I couldn't quite catch. He came back a ten minutes later, holding the toaster, "Of course it was in the very last box..."

"Love you Jazz!" I said, giving him a kiss and grabbing the toaster.

"Time to go!" Carlisle called from outside. I ignored him, and plugged in the toaster. He came into the kitchen a minute later, "What's taking so long?"

"The baby's hungry." I told him.

"The baby, or you?" Edward asked, appearing in the doorway.

"The baby!" I told him, "If it were me, I'd wait until later, but it's not like the baby knows any better!"

"Can't argue with that." Jasper teased.

"It's not even born yet, and it's already got you wrapped around it's little finger." Edward said, rolling his eyes and disappearing back to the cars, where the rest of the family was waiting.

When the Pop Tarts were done cooking, we took the toaster and my snack and got into my Porsche, ready to drive to our new home. Today was moving day.

~o.O.o~

"I get first dibs on rooms!" I yelled, jumping out of the car as the others pulled up beside me. Only Carlisle and Esme had seen the house so far, which meant we'd had no idea what it was going to be like, but I trusted Esme's designing skills and it looked like she'd done a good job.

I raced into the house, leaving the others to unpack. I did a full survey of the house, and they'd unloaded everything by the time I got back.

"I picked our room, Jazz." I told him, "Come see!"

I dragged him into the house and up to the room I'd chosen. The house was modern, with three floors. The ground floor had all the usual rooms; kitchen, dining room, living room, and so on. The next floor had four bedroom suites - which were like mini apartments to give us each some privacy. These, I had decided, would go to Rose and Emmett, Carlisle and Esme, Bella and Edward, and Renesmee. I led Jasper up the stairs at the end of the hallway, up to the third floor. There was one more bedroom suite up there; complete with a master bedroom, bathroom, study, and nursery. Could you get more perfect?

Esme had left everything neutral, so that we could decorate our own rooms once we moved in - something that I was certainly looking forward to! "Don't you just love it, Jazz?"

"It's perfect." He told me, pulling me close and kissing my nose.

"Perfect." I mumbled into his chest.

"You're tired." Jasper stated, "I knew you should have slept in the car."

"I was too excited." I told him.

"I know." Jasper said, rolling his eyes. He'd told me at least twenty times to stop bouncing before I 'broke the damn car'. "Come on, we can unpack later."

He led me over to our cushy double bed - I had, at least, been allowed to choose this out - and lay me down on it gently. Slipping in beside me, he pulled me close and I fell asleep in no time at all.

~o.O.o~

The others had all been unpacked when I woke up; everyone happy with their rooms. Emmett and Rosalie had gone to check out the surrounding area and see what the hunting was like. It was always good when we moved to a new house, but after we'd been there for a while the animals were too scared to come anywhere near the house, meaning we had to travel further to hunt. It wasn't a major deal, but it was nice to walk straight out the front door and have your dinner right in front of you.

Carlisle had gone down to the local hospital to meet the people he would be working with, and Esme had gone to get us all registered at the school, starting tomorrow. The school year had already started, but there was no doubt that we'd be accepted mid-year; there wasn't much we _couldn't_ do when we started pulling strings. Bella had taken Renesmee to the local park, and Edward had already settled himself at his piano and tinkling music floated through the house. Jasper was, of course, still right next to me when I woke up - as he always was.

We'd unpacked most of our stuff by the time night came, and the room - if I do say so myself - was fabulous! I still had to refrain from decorating the nursery though, because I still had no idea whether it would be a boy or a girl! Still, only a week left until Carlisle could find out for us!

Now, a day later, we were getting ready to go to school. Renesmee was excited out of her mind about her first day, and I wasn't far behind her! Starting at a new school was an opportunity, in my eyes; meeting new people, learning new things. Not everyone in my family agreed.

"Carlisle, this is ridiculous." Rosalie moaned, "Can't we just move somewhere desolate where we won't have to go to school?"

"Rosalie, you complain every time we start a new school." Edward pointed out.

"Well it's stupid every time we start a new school." She countered.

"Please, Rosalie, don't make a fuss." Carlisle said, putting a hand on her shoulder, "This is for the whole family."

Rosalie rolled her eyes and muttered, "It always is."

"Come on, Rosie, it'll be great." Emmett said, putting an arm around her shoulder, "All our classes are together."

Rosalie rolled her eyes, "Let's just get this over with, yeah?"

We piled into our various cars and drove the short way to school. Humans were pouring through the gates on their way to class, chatting and doing normal things. Most of them stopped and stared as we pulled up in our expensive cars. I swung into a parking space and jumped out, looking up at the tall building that was our new school. Jasper came to stand behind me, "Your excitement is killing me."

"Sorry." I said. He laughed and leaned down to peck my cheek.

"It's cute." He told me. I frowned.

"Cute?" I asked. Jasper just laughed and took my hand as we walked towards the school, ignoring the stares as we'd learnt to do over the years.

Bella and Edward fell into step with us. They would be in our year, junior year as Bella and I were posing as 16 and Edward and Jasper as 17, whilst Emmett and Rosalie would be in senior year, both pretending to be 18.

"Aunty Alice!" Renesmee said, pulling on my arm. I turned around to face her.

"What's up, Ness?" I asked.

"Renesmee!" Bella said, "Remember that we're pretending Alice is your big sister, okay? Call her Alice, not Aunty Alice."

"Fine." Renesmee said, rolling her eyes, "Alice, I don't like my outfit."

I shot Bella a look, "I _told_ you to let _me_ dress her!"

Bella rolled her eyes, "She looks fine."

"Alice!" Renesmee whined.

"Babe, listen to me." I said, bending down so I was at her level, "You always look incredible, no matter what your crazy mother dresses you in. Everyone's gunna love you, okay?"

She nodded, "Thanks, Alice."

"I'll take you to your class." Bella said, taking her hand and leading her away.

We got more and more stares throughout the day, starting with homeroom right through until the end of school. A few people approached us and tried to speak to us, but most people kept their distance. Already their instinct was subconsciously telling them to stay away from us, that we were dangerous. I rolled my eyes; it would be nice for once to make some new friends at school, rather than being the outcasts. Still, I didn't really mind. Jasper was in all of my classes this year, and Bella and Edward were in a lot of them too.

After school was finished, we picked up Renesmee and drove home, where Esme was waiting for us. "How was your first day?"

I opened my mouth to launch into speech about how good it had been, but Renesmee had beaten me to it. "It was amazing! We got to make name cards and paint them with our favourite colours, and I painted mine pink and-"

I stopped listening to what she was saying and wondered into the kitchen in search of food. Jasper, as always, followed me. "I'm gunna miss eating after the baby's born."

"Dana said there would be a month or so after it's born where you'd still be able to sleep and eat." Jasper reminded me. She'd told us that there was a 'transition period' after the birth where I'd lose the human traits I'd developed and go back to being a normal vampire.

"I can't wait." I said, "Everything's going to be perfect when the baby comes."

"Everything's always perfect with you." Jasper said, kissing the tip of my nose.

"Love you, Jazz." I told him.

"Love you too, Ali." He told me. He put a hand on my stomach, "Love you, baby."

* * *

**Hi again :)**

**I want to clear something up about the poll; the winner was girl, but that doesn't necessarily mean it WILL be a girl! I think some people got confused...the poll was just a bit of random fun and it's outcome doesn't actually affect the story!**

**Anyway, I know this chapter wasn't very exciting, but I just wanted to get the whole moving and school thing out of the way! In the next chapter, they'll find out if the baby's going to be a boy or a girl! After that I'll probably skip a month or so :)**

**Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing! You guys are amazing! :)**


	9. Gay Guys and Little Princesses

**Chapter 9: Gay Guys and Little Princesses**

"One, two, three..." I counted, "Four...five! Dammit!"

"What are you doing, Aunty Alice?" Renesmee asked, appearing behind me.

"I'm trying to work out if I'm having a boy or a girl." I told her.

"By counting?" Renesmee looked confused.

"Magpies." I told her, "One for sorrow, two for joy, three for a girl, four for a boy."

"But there are five!" Renesmee stated.

"Exactly." I grumbled, "Five for silver. Which isn't much help, really."

"Couldn't you just count something else then?" She asked, "Like vampires? There are three of those in the garden."

"I don't think it works like that." I told her absently as I followed her gaze outside. A grin spread across my face when I saw who the three vampires were. One, who I had known before I'd even looked up, was Jasper. Following him and chatting away to him were his old friends Peter and Charlotte.

Standing up, I ran outside to greet them. "Peter! Charlotte!"

"Alice! Oooh, look at you!" Charlotte cooed, wrapping me in a hug.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked, hugging Peter too.

"We thought we'd come and congratulate you." Peter told me.

I grinned, "Thanks guys. It's so great to see you! Come inside!"

I linked my arm through Charlotte's and led her inside, Peter and Jasper walking a short distance behind us like good little southern gentlemen. Renesmee met us at the door, quiet for once in her life. She'd only met Peter and Charlotte a few times before, and their red eyes and scarred bodies scared her, no matter how much she denied it.

"Hey, Nessie." Charlotte said, giving her and encouraging smile, "How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you." Renesmee said, making sure to be polite before she turned around and bolted from the hallway.

"Are you staying long?" I asked.

"Passing visit." Peter said, shaking his head.

"But we came to give you this!" Charlotte said, handing me a gift back. I squealed with excitement and opened the gift in seconds. A cute stuffed brown rabbit sat inside; possibly the fluffiest thing I've ever seen.

"Aww, Charlotte it's so sweet!" I said, examining it's little nose and whiskers.

"Do you know how hard it is to find a present when you don't know the sex?" Peter asked in mock-complaint.

"Ooh, when do you find out?" Charlotte wanted to know.

"Tomorrow!" I told her, "I can't wait!"

My gaze locked with Jaspers. Tomorrow! Just one more day and we'd know whether we were having a daughter or a son!

Jasper and Peter started talking about 'guy-stuff' whilst Charlotte and I continued to chat. "Do you have any ideas for names."

I shook my head, "We can't agree on _anything_."

"There must be some compromises?" Charlotte asked. I shook my head again.

"Our names are just so out there." I said, "I think my suggestions are really pretty, but Jazz doesn't like them. He thinks his suggestions are great, but I think they're awful. It's the only thing we've been arguing about."

"Well, you know, you could always call it Charlotte." She joked.

"Don't you start." I said, "Emmett been pestering us non stop to name it after him. He said that Emmett would work whether it's a boy or a girl, but somehow I don't see it..."

Charlotte laughed, and we talked a little longer about baby names, before Peter and Jasper joined us again.

"Well, Major, we can't stay long." Peter said, "But we want to be kept updated, understand?"

"Of course! I said, "The baby is going to love their Uncle Peter and Auntie Charlotte!"

They looked touched at being called Uncle and Aunt, smiling warmly at me. "If there's anything we can do, just shout, okay?"

I nodded and smiled as they began saying their goodbyes, "Thanks for coming by, you guys."

"See you Pete, Char." Jasper said. And then they were gone, and Renesmee slunk back out from wherever she'd chosen to hide.

"Look at what they gave us for the baby, Ness." I said, showing her the bear.

"It's not pink." She protested.

"It might be a boy." I reasoned, "A boy wouldn't want a pink teddy bear. Although if he did, that would be totally cool. Jazz! What if we have a boy and he turns gay! How fun would that be?"

Jasper gave me a doubtful look. "Fun?"

"I could help him pick up guys!" I said, plans formulating in my head.

"Because your hypothetical gay son is going to want his mother as a wingman?" Jasper asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Mother." I said, grinning, "Say that again."

Jasper laughed, "You're going to be a mother."

"I'm never going to get used to it." I told him, flopping down onto the sofa.

"It'll take some getting used to." Jasper agreed.

"I think it'll all become more real after tomorrow." I said, "When we know." Jasper nodded. "What do you want it to be?"

"I don't mind, as long as it's healthy." Jasper said.

"That's such a lame answer." I told him, "Pick one."

Jasper considered, "I guess it would be nice to have a son."

"Typical guy answer." I said, rolling my eyes.

"And you wouldn't pick girl?" Jasper asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey, that's different!" I said, "I need someone to impart my wisdom to, and since Bella's beyond help and she won't let me help Nessie, it only makes sense that I should have a daughter." Jasper didn't look convinced, "Besides, don't tell me you wouldn't want a little girl. Your little princess."

Jasper laughed, "I'd love to have either, but I already have a little princess."

He kissed my temple and I frowned, "Are you calling me little?"

~o.O.o~

"Alice, stay still!" Carlisle commanded.

"I'm sorry." I said, trying to stop myself from bouncing up and down in my seat, "I'm just really excited."

"Tell me about it." Jasper said, smiling at me. I was probably killing him with all my excitement on top of his own, but I was too worked up to really care about that. I was about to find out the sex of my baby!

"I can't do it if you keep moving!" Carlisle said.

If I could stay still for long enough.

I managed it, just barely, and Carlisle smiled at the screen in front of us. Jasper and I watched him in anticipation, waiting to see what he'd say.

"Do you want me to tell you?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes!" I practically shouted, my bouncing getting faster and higher. Jasper placed a hand on my shoulder, holding me in place, and used his other hand to hold mine, squeezing it tightly.

Millions of possibilities and questions were running through my mind; if it was a girl, would it be a tomboy, or would she be girly?; If it was a boy, would he be like Jasper?; Would he be a jock or a nerd?; Would she be a cheerleader or a mathlete? Would I help him choose flowers for his girlfriends, or help her get glammed up for her dates?

I couldn't wait any longer; I _had_ to know!

Carlisle smiled at us, his face proud and happy as he congratulated us.

"It's a girl."

* * *

**Sooo, you finally know ;) What do you think? Happy that it's a girl? Unhappy?**

**Sorry I took so long to update, I was trying to keep on top of all my stories but it didn't really turn out that way...thank you for being so patient, and thanks to everyone who's reviewed!**

**I'll try and update fairly soon!**


End file.
